


Love at First Bite

by BornDead



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, For LeonFae, Halloween, Love At First Bite - Freeform, M/M, Sky and Land Halloween Exchange 2020, Soriku Halloween Exchange 2020, These two dumbasses met one night, Vampires, dont you know it was, moronsexual sora, riku has hemophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornDead/pseuds/BornDead
Summary: Riku accidentally shows up to the wrong Halloween party. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, right?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	Love at First Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyzcl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/gifts).



> For LeonFae/Xyzcl, my Soriku Halloween Exchange 2020 partner! They gave me the prompt “one is dressed as a vampire and the other is an actual vampire and thinks it’s amusing.” I really hope you enjoy this and that I did justice to your prompt! I love me some vampire boiz. :'>
> 
> CW: alcohol, drugs, blood

**Riku**

He’s sure this is right. 

Riku looks down at his hand, smeared with blue ink, and then back up to the numbers on the house. At least he’s _pretty sure_ this is the right place. 

Jack-o-lanterns line the steps. Like all the houses around his small liberal arts campus, the house is old, colonial, and towering. Ivy flocks the white pillars of the porch, and strange night-blooming flowers perfume the air. It seems strangely familiar, like déjà vu.

Riku wishes he would have just hitched a ride with Namine to the party. He just _had_ to stay and finish that next episode, didn’t he?

It would have been infinitely less awkward walking into this party with a friend than just strolling in alone. Then again, Riku pretty much always feels awkward, alone or not. It always feels like he hasn’t quite grown into himself yet. He keeps waiting for it to happen, but the older he gets the more he suspects this is just _it._

Leaving home for college had been his chance to reinvent himself, but he still hasn’t managed much. He’s a little leaner (thanks to the shitty cafeteria food) and his hair has grown longer (because who has time for a haircut?) but otherwise Riku feels the same as ever. 

If he’s being honest with himself _it’s boring._ He wants something to just hurry up and _happen._ Riku isn’t sure what he _wants_ to happen, just something to break the routine. 

He walks up the steps to the house and hears the low rumble of bass from inside. He glances back out to the street, where throngs of people stumble by drunkenly. The only difference between tonight and any other Saturday is the costumes. 

His hand reaches to knock on the door but hesitates. _Do_ you knock on a door for a house party? Do you just walk in? Riku has very little experience with parties. He’s never really been to a _real_ party, and Namine boasted that Halloween was the perfect time for Riku to become properly initiated into the world of college debauchery. Hence him standing on a stranger’s porch in a deep emerald frock coat. 

* * *

**Sora**

Sora senses instantly that a human is outside the door. He can sense their warmth, smell it. His teeth ache like when he had to get braces— everything in his mouth feels cramped, and it makes him want to bite down on something. Teething, like a toddler.

The other vampires sense the human’s approach as well. From across the room, Sora sees a flash of gold reflecting back the candlelight. He isn’t the only one hungry. 

Sora steps back into the shadows of the hall as the door opens so he can observe the newcomer. 

Tall, pale. Hair like starlight. Sora squints, tries to place the strange sense of familiarity he feels. When he looks over, he can see Roxas’s golden eyes dilate. The blond rises to his feet gracefully and heads in their direction. Sora isn’t sure why, but he intercepts. 

* * *

**Riku**

He decides to just not knock. It feels wrong, weird, but he steps inside the old house and blinks all the same. A large staircase takes up the majority of the foyer. Overhead an ancient chandelier sparkles, lit by… surely not _real_ candles. Is that even legal? 

There are so many candles lit around the place, now that he looks around. 

This is a fire just waiting to happen, he worries. 

Riku sighs and steps in further, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. He can’t really tell where the music is coming from, or even what genre it is. It floats in— a strange, primitive beat that makes Riku imagine lush jungles filled with prowling beasts. The cheap plastic fangs in his mouth dig into his gums when he tries to plaster on a smile. 

To his left is a plush sitting room with a roaring fire. The affair seems rather casual and tame, which causes the tight muscles in Riku’s shoulders to ease up. He thought the party would be a bunch of strobe lights and cheap beer. It must be a grad student’s house or something. No hints of IKEA furniture or ramen noodles in this place. 

Riku scans the sea of people in the room and frowns. No Namine in sight. 

So he decides to walk the perimeter of the party. He sees witches and ghosts kiss in doorways and a devil spill wine down the front of his shirt. Victorian-looking ladies, pale and serious, dance together by the fireplace, their eyes dark and drugged. Everywhere he walks, the music pulses. The air is thick with smoke and smells like wax and roses. 

Riku passes through a strangely deserted kitchen on his way to search the house for Namine. He’s surprised to find not a bottle of liquor in sight. Was this a BYOB situation?

A door leads from the kitchen out into the back porch. The air inside is so hot. He feels a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck. The thought of the crisp night air outside pulls Riku to the door. 

* * *

**Sora**

“Wait,” Sora tells Roxas, placing a palm on his chest. 

“This one yours?”

Sora chews at his lip, considering. 

Then Kairi is at his side and her small hand clutches his elbow. She rests her chin on Sora’s shoulder. “What’s the fuss?”

Roxas nods in the direction of the pale-haired stranger. “Sora wants me to starve to death.”

Kairi scoffs and turns to follow his gaze. “Oh!”

Sora glances over at her and watches her face melt into a warm smile. “I remember him.”

Sora raises a brow.

“Remember, a few months ago? That silly sorority formal? I hadn’t expected a fucking _roofie_ to work on _me_.”

Realization dawns then. 

Sora remembers the night pretty well. Colleges are easy hunting grounds. Drunk people make for easy targets. They’re easy to coerce into dark rooms and easier to convince the whole bloodletting thing never happened. 

It has some drawbacks, of course, though. 

A bunch of college kids means a bunch of partying. That means a lot of alcohol and drugs in bloodstreams. They don’t _want_ to get drunk, but it’s inevitable. It’s just the price they pay for living in a college town in the middle of nowhere. Drunk means sloppy. Sloppy means exposure or death. They’ve all worked out a system to make sure there isn’t a drunk vampire bursting into flames at sunrise, but that means a lot of taking turns babysitting. 

The roofies were a first though. 

It would have been enough to knock a human out cold. Of course, Kairi hasn’t been human in a long time. 

Kairi wasn’t in any _real_ danger from the drugs, of course. Sure, she was dazed and pretty out of her mind, but Sora pities anyone who might try to wrong her. She can handle herself. 

The pale-haired man hadn’t known that though. 

The man had found Kairi stumbling around in the dark that evening, eyes unfocused and makeup smeared. He asked Kairi if she was okay, if she needed any help. Were there friends he could call for her?

Kairi told Sora later that night that she could hear the way the man’s heart pounded, worried she had been taken advantage of. She could smell his fear, his concern for her. 

The man offered Kairi his arm and she wobbled to him for support she didn’t _really_ need. She told Sora that the gesture was so sweet and nostalgic that she didn’t even consider biting him. 

Sora smiles now, remembering the way the two looked as they shuffled up to the house. The way the man had held her made Kairi look almost… fragile. 

_“Is this it?” The man asked Kairi that night._

_“This is me,” she had confirmed._

_He stood in the driveway until Kairi had gotten inside safely and shut the door behind her._

The memory breaks. “This is the guy who found you and brought you home,” Sora said, voice full of wonder. 

“Mmhm. I remember his smell.”

Roxas growls a little. “So this means he is off limits?”

Sora blurts out a ‘yes’ just a fraction quicker than Kairi.

* * *

**Riku**

The night is quiet. In the distance he hears laughter and shouts of drunken joy. He leans on the porch’s railing and stares out into the night. From here he can see the old cemetery that sidles up to one side of campus. The oak tree branches sway in the breeze. Leaves fall in a spiral to the dead grass. 

Riku checks his phone and sends another text to Namine, but the reception is bad. The cellular towers must be overloaded with the volume of college students flocking to party downtown. 

“What're you doing out here?”

Riku jumps at the voice. He hadn’t noticed anyone else outside. 

“Wha-?” He turns to the left and jumps again when he sees a person beside him. “You scared the shit out of me.”

The man smiles— perfect white teeth separating pink lips. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Riku feels his pulse accelerate as the man’s blue eyes pierce through him. He has wild brown bedhead and a grey sweatshirt emblazoned with their college’s name. 

“I was looking for my friend,” Riku tells him, answering his original question. He looks the person up and down, trying to place the costume. “So what are you supposed to be?”

The man laughs at that and jumps to sit up on the porch’s railing. The height allows the two to see eye-to-eye. Riku feels his heart pound. 

This guy is gorgeous. 

“A vampire, of course,” the man tells him. 

Riku scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Well, shit, I guess I’m a little overdressed then.”

The man’s laugh is warm. “Don’t tell me you’re a vampire, too?” Blue eyes slowly trail up and down his costume. Riku feels strangely exposed and it’s a little… thrilling?

Riku grins back sheepishly. The plastic fangs dig into his mouth. 

”I’m Sora.”

“Riku,” he says, holding out a hand. 

Sora takes another look up and down Riku’s costume and another giggle escapes him. “You’re cute.”

Riku’s head is going to explode. He’s sure of it. He’s never been good at flirting and has had very limited experience being flirted _with_. Especially being flirted with by a cute guy.

“My friend picked it out,” Riku stammers, gesturing to his clothing. 

“Vampirism suits you,” Sora says, still grinning. He pulls a cup to his mouth and takes a sip, eyes still locked on Riku the whole time. 

“Where is everyone getting drinks? I didn’t see any on my way here.”

Sora coughs a bit. “They’re… around.”

“Very helpful.”

There is a moment of silence before Riku panics and starts to ramble. “Do you keep biting the inside of your mouth with these dumb teeth?” Riku pulls out the costume fangs and throws them into the bushes. The sharp edge has irritated his cheek to the point of bleeding and his mouth tastes coppery. 

When he looks over at Sora, his eyes are wide. “I— uhm, what?”

“How do you keep your fangs from completely destroying your mouth?”

Sora opens his mouth and presses a finger to his sharp canines. 

“Ohhh,” Riku says, leaning in. “You’ve got those really expensive ones. No wonder the rest of your costume is nonexistent. Must’ve spent the whole budget on those puppies, eh? I guess you’ve definitely got that teenage vampire boyfriend look down.”

“Yeah, totally.” 

* * *

**Sora**

_Oh, god, he’s a moron._

He’s a beautiful, kind, stupid idiot. 

Sora wants to get Riku far away from the party. Riku has no idea what he’s gotten himself into here. He has no idea that the second Sora turns his back, Riku is going to be the next round of drinks. 

Sora really doesn’t want someone else to drain Riku. And he can tell everyone else inside wants to taste him because Riku is a virgin. His blood is pure, untasted, the best kind. Sora’s mouth salivates at the thought. 

Unbitten means Riku is _technically_ free game. Unless, of course, Sora does something about that. 

He takes a step closer to Riku and brushes a lock of silver hair off of his shoulder, traces lightly down his jawline. 

“Oh,” Riku says quietly. Even in the darkness, Sora can see the flush of blood in his cheeks. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sora asks. 

Riku shakes his head. Sora inches closer. 

“Boyfriend?”

Another shake of the head. Closer. 

Riku takes the hint and closes the gap between them then. His mouth is warm and pink and Sora practically moans as he twists his hands into Riku’s silver hair, pinning him there. Riku wraps his arms around Sora, engulfing him in an inferno of heat. Riku smells like salty air, like sunlight, like ripened fruit. 

Sora feels his mind clouding. He’s glad his eyes are closed because they’d surely be golden now. He licks Riku’s lower lip and relishes in the way he can feel him shiver beneath his hands. 

He has to focus. 

Sora pulls away, kissing from the corner of Riku’s mouth to his chin, throat. He can hear the rush of blood inside the fragile skin like the roar of the ocean. 

Focus. He must focus. 

Sora peppers kisses across the pale skin of Riku’s throat before opening his mouth and taking a tentative lick. Riku makes startled noises, but presses closer to Sora, encouraging him. Warm fingers slip up under Sora’s shirt and feel their way across his stomach. 

Sora always forgets how cold he is until he’s being held like this. He misses days of lounging in the sun. He misses sunburns and summer picnics. He wants the heat as much as he wants the blood. 

Sora bites down gently, not enough to draw blood, and then pulls back. He keeps his eyes down and pretends to be out of breath, like Riku. Pretends he’s just a normal boy kissing another boy at a party. Pretends his heart is hammering like it should be. 

Riku pulls Sora back to him and the kiss is suddenly wild, feral. Sora feels himself smiling, forgetting the purpose of this exchange for just a moment. 

Then he hears Riku’s blood rushing in another direction and Sora snaps back into focus. 

He moves back to his throat, kissing the path, and sucking gently. Riku moans as Sora bites a little more firmly. 

“Ah,” Riku says, laughing and pulling back with a jolt. His fingers jump to his neck and rub. “I think your fangs got me.”

Sora definitely got him. 

His blood is clean like summer rain, a mist of rainbows, stained glasses illuminating a white room. Sora digs his fingers into his palms and tries to memorize the taste. It’s like liquid comfort, it’s like love. 

“Sorry,” he whispers. 

“No, it’s okay,” Riku pulls his fingers away and they’re wet with blood. He looks pale. A fine sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead. 

Sora can’t help himself. He grabs Riku’s fingers and sticks them in his mouth, licks away the blood. When he looks back up, Riku looks startled and uncomfortable. Sora regrets it all immediately. A normal boy doesn’t just lick strangers' blood off their fingers. 

“Guess you’re not too weirded out by blood then, huh?”

Sora shakes his head and fumbles for some kind of response. “I’m… pre-med.”

“I could never do that. Seeing blood makes me a little, uh, woozy.”

Sora chuckles and grabs onto Riku’s arms, steadying him. “We can sit down, if you’d like.”

Riku nods and lets Sora lead him toward a bench. 

* * *

**Riku**

Good fucking job, Riku thinks to himself. Someone is interested in you— someone very attractive is interested in you— and you’re about to faint. Inwardly, he groans. 

He sits down on the bench and leans his head into his palms, breathing deeply. A sick feeling settles beneath his ribs and he tries desperately to hold it together. 

“So maybe you don’t make such a great vampire after all,” Sora says, rubbing Riku’s back. The gesture is so intimate, so soft, that Riku blushes despite the overwhelming urge to throw up. 

He keeps trying to think about something other than the blood on his fingers, but every time he blinks it’s just red, red, red. 

Riku laughs weakly. “Sorry.”

“It’s my fault.”

Riku sits back and looks over at Sora. “This is really embarrassing.”

“Nah. It’s normal.”

“I’m not sure I’d say _normal.”_ Sora slips his fingers between Riku’s and they’re startlingly cold. “Jesus, you’re freezing.”

Sora grins again, eyes mischievous. “I told you I’m a vampire.”

Riku rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You win. You’re the better vampire. Maybe we should go inside so you can warm—”

“No,” Sora says firmly. “I’m fine. I’d rather stay out here with you.”

Riku smiles. “If you’re sure.”

“I do.” He leans his head on Riku’s shoulder and sighs. “So what is your major?”

“English. Hey— don’t laugh at that.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just so fitting. Shy, brooding writer alone at a party.”

“I told you I’m looking for a friend.”

Sora squeezes Riku’s hand and rubs his thumb back and forth across his skin. The small touch has Riku’s mouth dry. “They’re not here?”

“I haven’t seen her yet.”

“Maybe I can help you look later. After you’re feeling better.”

Riku smiles and hopes Sora can’t see how hopelessly dopey his face must look right now. He wants to go back to kissing. He wants to press Sora back against this bench and never let him go. 

His mouth is just _so dry._ He can’t kiss Sora like this.

Riku sees Sora’s discarded cup still sitting on the railing then. He reaches around Sora to grab it, tosses the drink back, and sputters into the cup. It tastes like pennies. 

Sora finally looks up at Riku and his eyes are practically glowing in the reflection of the moon. He reaches out a hand to grab the cup back from Riku as Riku spits the thick liquid out. It splatters onto the white floorboards in a dark red splotch. 

Riku steps back and touches his mouth. His vision is warped as if he’s underwater looking out at the sky. “What the hell are you drinking?”

Sora scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Riku feels the telltale lightheadedness creeping up his spine, like TV static. His face is cold and clammy.

This isn’t real. 

Sora moves slowly to grip Riku’s shoulders and help him lower himself to the ground. 

“It’s okay,” Sora tells him. “You’re safe.”

Riku looks up at Sora and stares at the sharp teeth accentuating his smile. He thinks about Sora’s cold skin. About his thick coppery drink. 

There is no way. 

“What… what’s going on? What are you?”

Sora brushes Riku’s hair out of his face and smiles softly in the moonlight. “I’ve already told you.”

_Vampire_. 

“It’s blood,” Riku says to himself, voice swelling with panic and confusion. 

Blood. Vampire. Blood.

Riku’s heart pounds in his head like a drum.

B l o o d. Red. Thick. Blood. 

Nauseous. So n a u s e o u s. 

Blood like from his neck. Copper and salt. It’s _blood_ . He knows it. It’s blood. **Blood**.

Blood. 

B

l

o

o

d

.

.

.

b̷̡̢̨̛̳̤̻̳̙͈̫̟̥̱̙̖̲͍̣̗̑͐͛̇̅͊̾̔̌̍̈́̇̈́̓̐̈́͆̿̈̏͐̌̑̍̋̅́͂̇̈́͌́͘͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅļ̶̨̛̛͙̥͙̝͔̖̞͍̹͚̺̠͚͚̖̣̣̰͒͒͗̆̉̈́́̋̌̄̽͊̇̂̓̌̾̇̅̆̊̌͗̿̓̂̓̀̂́̑͒̅̎̈͋̽̔̆͋̍̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅǫ̵̧̛̩̲̪̖͈̣̥̭̞̻̫͈̙͔͙̤̤̫̫͈̫̻̦̥͐̈͋̾̽̏̿͆̈́̊̓̈́͋̋̀̾̇̐̋̿͌̉͛̌̂̽͂̒̆̽̅̓͒̌̍͌͑̑̈́̽̔͗̇͌̇̾̄̊̾͌͂̽̕̚̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ǫ̸̢̡̨̢̱̯̖̰̤̮̤̘̪̣̺͉̻̩̣͕̯̻̙͔̘͚̭̺̩̘̬̺̭̤̭̼͓̙̝̈́̔̑̔̈́̆̊͌̑̇͛͆̏̉̇͐̃͗̈́̆̇̍͘͘͝͠ͅͅͅd̷̤̰̤̫̿͆̍̇͑̅̑́͗̉̾̄͆̒̈́̈́̌̾̇͊͂̊̀̑͑̿͒̈͑̏̈́͐̃̍̾̈̂͆̎̏̐͛̅̅̋͛̽̐́̐̎͐̏̉̔̽̚̚̚͠͝ ̶̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̛̞̩̖̭̞̞̜̬͓͍͔̯͎͚̪͓͈̼̤͍̥̜̻̻͙̜̳̣͎͙͇̳̰̰̪͎̱̼̲̥̣̺̻̼̫͖͕̭͖͉͎͖͍̆͆͂͋̀͗̎̽̐̄͐̇̎̂̾̾̚̕͜͜͝͝b̷̧̧͚̣͎̪̺̝̻̯̰̤̘̻̪̗̲͓͓̪͔̳̤̬̭̪̘̫̺̦̭̥̦̲̠̥̻͚͙̯͍̻̈́̊̏̅͐͌̓̐̏̍̉̓͂͛̂͗̋̊̀̆͛̐͛͋̋̃͗̍̕̕̚̕͘͜͝ͅl̶̳͔̭̫̘̺̱̫͚̼̠͚͐̇̎̾̑̓́̇̊̎̾̄͒̅̏̀̔̃͆͌͊̈́̽̾͋͋͐̚͝͝͝͠͠͝ơ̴̖̜͇̗͒͂̃̄̂̾̐͊̆̏̆͊̓̔̑̒ơ̸̧̧̢̡̥̘̮̤̪̘̻̹͖̮̘̲̯͚͚̪̬̹͕̭͎̥͍͍͖̩͉͔̙͇̥̺͙̮̝̼̺̣͍̰͇̠̩̼͎̩̔̈͂̐̓̆̑̍̂̔̓̊͜͜͝ͅd̵̡̧̢̨̧̢̛̰̪͈̰̤̳̘̭̬̠̰͓̘̤̼̼̠͙̺̥̗̬̦̙͈͍̗̜͕͙͍͙͖̏̔͐̏̅̂̿̈͑̓̓̀̑̈̏̿͋͛̔͋͒̈̃̏͆̎̾͐̊͋̇̊͑̔͗̃̿̃̎͊̑̎̆̅͐́͛̐̕͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅ ̸̧̨̧̢̨̟̼͓̪̻̤̬̯͔̝̞̻̬̝͈̬̠͙̪̞͚̮͉͇̤̬̫̲̹̼̭͕̼̤̦̥̲̩͚̱̰̩̙̼̫̟̗̫̜̬̯̻̙̠̠͈̹̯̌͂̇̓̌̓͂̿̔͛͑̍́̈́̽͊̌̇̊̄̔̈̓̆̎̈́̚̕͜ͅb̸̛̛̛̙̙̘̪͎̩̤̱̾́̎͊͐̍̄̉́̀͛̐̽̏̿͂́̈́̑̈́̿̇̈́̇̀̓̂̓̐̀͛͐̑̇͂͛͐̀̈́͆̅̇̌̀̃̚̕͘̚͠͠͠͠ḽ̷̖̩͚͇̘̘̇̌͆̓̇̔̒̈́̊̇̃̌͂̈̅̂͆͋̎̑̐̐̊̎̉̒̇̈̃̄͌́̚̚͝͝͠͝ỏ̷̢̡̢̨͕̰̱̯̤̳̱̻͚̭͓̘̺̟͚̺̲̟͈͕̪͓͙̙͉̱̻̞̫͎͕͍̺͕͎̺͉̱̘̠̠̻̰̭̠̟̟̝̮͓̟͒͆̂̑̓̒̅͑̏̾̔͊̏̃̂̊͊̐̍́̆̎̀͛̇̈́̇̈́̄͐̂̅͆̎̊̈́̍͗͑͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅŏ̷̧̢̧̧̧̖̟̮͖͓̠̠̰̺̠̞͇̯͎͍̞̤̣̞̳̪̫͚͇̙̻̬̗̮͙̬̗̗̟̖̫̜̻͍̗͎̭̘̺̗͈̭̜̎͛͐̓̾͑́̈́̉̈̓̄̆̑̄͊͆̃̏̄̄̈́̋͐͑͑͊͌͐͗̂͊̎̏̿̓̅̈͛̊̈́̕͘̚͜͝d̷̨̨̧̢̘͇̘͙̤̭͍̻̯͙̯̪͇̹̮̱̟͓͍̻̦̥̗̻̭̮͔̳͇̫͙̺̤̙͍̟̲̖͕͔̬̙͎͚̻̗̞̥̭̳̩̠͖̫̂̾́̒̏̉̈́̉̆̈́́̐̚̕͜ͅͅͅͅͅ

̷̛̬̰͈̖̙͊̽̈́͐̒͊̾̊͐̎̓͆͗̅̈̔̎͌̑̎̅̔̿͘̕͝͝͝͝

̶̟̣̫̟̤͉̰̬̹̘̤̥̔̂̐́̎̈́͌̓̐̂̒̾͗́̀̀̽͒̓̃̃̿̄͂̆͌̋͜͝

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then the darkness swallows him whole.


End file.
